Spinal retraction systems are used in spinal surgery to provide access to a patient's spine by retracting and holding back tissue from a targeted surgical site beneath the skin. Current spinal retraction systems are rigid and therefore have difficulty conforming to patient anatomy. The rigid nature of such spinal retraction systems may also lead to increased danger to skin, nerves, vessels or muscle tissue, and often an inability to get good muscle retraction at a desired location. In addition, rigid retractors require a bed-mounted arm to hold the retractor in place relative to the patient's body.